


Let's Call This A Celebration

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, the last ship can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Fitz's birthday, and Jemma gathers all of this friends up to arrange the best birthday party ever - or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Call This A Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> So, oops I have to post this a day early, because I'm about to be without internet for the weekend, but here we go - for whomever my secret santa person is for the the tumblr fic exchange, enjoy?

She’s been doing this since they were in the academy.

Through a series of paperwork mishaps and accidentally stolen passports, Jemma had found out Fitz’s birthday many years before. She had always assumed that it would have been during the summer, after all his first name was _Leo,_ short for Leopold technically and it wasn’t like he even went by it - but she had been proven wrong when she had stared down that the passport’s date and realized that his birthday was more in the winter part of the year.

When she had casually brought it up with him the subject had been pushed away, with some little excuse about how his birthday had always been close to Christmas, and other excuses for not celebrating it.

That year she had thrown him a surprise party, that was really just the two of them and a bottle of cheap vodka that they both hated, but it had been _something._

And ever since then it had become a tradition, a tradition that wasn’t about to change just because SHIELD had sort of fallen, they were still a little awkward with each other, and two of their friends had manifested superpowers less than a week before.

Which was why she had roped everybody on the team into helping her arrange the best surprise birthday party for Fitz ever- or well not ever, the best surprise party every would be the year they graduated the academy and then got drunk and watched Jurassic Park, but that was a very different story.

Still this party was going to be great, probably feature less drunk dinosaur watching, but hopefully feature a very surprised and happy Fitz.

Assuming everybody did their jobs.

“Mack,” Jemma stops when she rounds the counter towards the room they’re decorating for the party, her eyes going wide at the sight of the other man not where he should be at all, “why aren’t you with Fitz?”

“I thought you were distracting him,” Mack says, meeting Jemma’s eyes, looking just as surprised.

“No, no, no,” she shakes her head, “that was your job! I was in charge of decorations?”

“I thought I was on snack duty,” Mack offers the bag of snacks in his arms for inspection.

“Hunter was on-“ she starts, then stops, because ‘ _oh that was it.’_

Her scowl must make what she is thinking clear enough because a second later he says, “if we smother him in his sleep one night, do you think anybody will notice?”

“Best not to,” Jemma sighs, though the idea is tempting, “I can take that from you though, if you wouldn’t mind checking on them and making sure he hasn’t _completely_ ruined the surprise.”

Though speak of the devil, the second the words are off of her lips, a third voice joins there conversation, with a very familiar accent, “what surprise?”

Dropping the load of tinsel in her arms, which really to be honest was more suited for Christmas than a birthday party, she turns on her heel and tries to remember her training. How was it that blending in with Hydra seemed to come easier than coming up with some excuse for Fitz.

“Oh, hello, I didn’t hear you come up,” she says, her voice reaching a whole new pitch as the words roll off her tongue, “I thought you were in the lab – I mean, the garage, but you’re not and-“

“Jemma,” he cuts her off, “what surprise?”

She scrambles for a second to think of something, minorly annoyed with Mack for not jumping in with _something,_ surely he could have thought of anything better than what Jemma eventually managed to blurt out, “Bobbi’s Hanukkah party!”

At least that would sort of explain the blue tinsel, and the snacks, and if Fitz believed that then they would be in the clear.

“Bobbi’s Jewish?”

No- probably not, but it was the first thing that came to her mind and now she has to stick with it, “yes, she is, but don’t ask her about it, or you’ll ruin the surprise.”

Fitz seems to contemplate that answer for a moment before he finally nods his head a bit and says, “do you need help with decorating?”

Jemma’s a second away from insisting that everything is fine, after all Fitz can’t be hanging around decorating for his own surprise party.

Except its Mack that speaks up next saying, “sure, turbo, want to help me with the snacks?”

They manage to make it about ten more minutes.

 Jemma putting up the decorations for the _Hanukkah Party,_ while Mack and Fitz prepare the probably not kosher facts – and when Skye and Trip swing by with their assignments, the decently wrapped presents and the _funk_ respectively, she makes sure to stress the words “Bobbi’s Hanukkah party,” so they all know the excuse that she’s going with.

Before something goes _wrong_.

It’s just a slip of the tongue, really she’s completely to blame for it, but a second later there’s one of Fitz’s little huffs of laughter as he says, “I knew Bobbi wasn’t Jewish,” like he’s just figured out the Da Vinci Code.

“You did?”

“Obviously,” Fitz shrugs his shoulders, “I’m not a – a-“

“Idiot,” Skye supplies, just to be a smart ass, and Fitz’s eye roll makes up for all of that.

“I can be observant when I want to be,” he just says in the end, looking about the group with a smile before adding, “also a certain somebody might have let the secret slip an hour ago-“

Jemma signs loudly, she should have known, “Mack, I might be down for that smothering Hunter in his sleep plan after all.”

She’s pretty sure she hears an indignant _hey_ from out in the hallway, but Jemma ignores that, instead focusing on the way Fitz just smiles at them, with that smug little knowing grin of his, “you know, the party hasn’t even started yet, but I think this might be my second favorite birthday yet.”

“Drunk dinosaurs was number one, wasn’t it?”

“Was that even a question?”

 


End file.
